Revolutionaries 1
|pages=32 |isbn= |series=''Revolutionaries'' |preceded by= |followed by=''Revolutionaries 2}} 'Revolutionaries 1' is the first issue of IDW Publishing's ''Revolutionaries series. Publisher's Summary THE REVOLUTION MAY BE OVER–but the future is just beginning! Ripped from the pages of the hottest crossover of the year, the REVOLUTION team of John Barber and Fico Ossio continue the action! KUP is a CYBERTRONIAN literally older than the universe; ACTION MAN is the ultimate special agent trying to live up to an impossible legacy; MAYDAY is a G.I. JOE leader trying to rescue her first command; and BLACKROCK is a CYBERTRONIAN that thinks he’s a human. It takes the mind-bending clash of ROM versus MAJOR BLUDD and the OKTOBER GUARD to bring this unlikely team together… and the secret they learn threatens to unravel the entire universe. Plot The citizens of Schleteva are mutated by a wave turning them into Human-Dire Wraith hybrids. A G.I. Joe team consisting of Mayday, Heavy Duty, Flash, and Quarrel are dispatched to investigate. Rom arrives and informs them that while he initially believed there to be a Dire Wraith presence in the country, he was wrong. A joint investigation leads them to find Action Man Ian Noble fighting Garrison Blackrock for possession of an obelisk codenamed Talisman. It was responsible for the mutation wave, but neither was responsible for it firing. As the assembled parties try to figure out what happened, the Oktober Guard, led by Major Sebastian Bludd, arrive. The Talisman fires again, mutating Heavy Duty, Quarrel, and Flash, along with Bludd's arm. As the Oktober Guard escape with the Talisman, they trigger a transportation device that teleports them and Ian Noble away. Mayday, Kup, and Blackrock resolve to recover the Talisman and find a cure for the mutation while the Action Man Programme looks after the infected. Ian Noble wakes up following his teleportation, clad in a spacesuit and manacled on the moon. Appearances Quotes References G.I. Joe references *The war between Schleteva and Galibi was detailed in the fourth volume of ''G.I. Joe. *Quarrel was a retool and repaint of Scarlett that was sold in the UK as part of the Action Force toy line. *The Nanzhao Conflict was featured in the third volume of G.I. Joe. *Major Bludd loses his arm, which is a reference to his original toy which featured a mechanical looking hand. Micronauts references *The Talisman was first shown among the artifacts capable of returning the Micronauts to Microspace in Micronauts 9. Rom references *Reference is made to Rom killing the Dire Wraith Joe Colton in Revolution 1. Cover gallery Revolutionaries1 CVR-Sub-A.jpg|Subscription Cover A. Art by Tone Rodriguez, colors by Jordi Escuin Revolutionaries1 CVR-Sub-B.jpg|Subscription Cover B. Art by Fico Ossio, colors by Sebastian Cheng Revolutionaries1 CVR-Sub-C.jpg|Subscription Cover C Revolutionaries1 CVR-Sub-D.jpg|Subscription Cover D. Art by Andrew Griffith, colors by Thomas Deer Revolutionaries1 CVR-RI-A.jpg|Retailer Incentive Cover A. Art by Sara Pitre-Durocher Revolutionaries1 CVR-RI-B.jpg|Retailer Incentive Cover B. Art by Sonny Liew Revolutionaries1 CVR-RI-C.jpg|Retailer Incentive Cover C. Art by Paul Pope, colors by Lovern Kinzierski Revolutionaries1 CVR-RE.jpg|Zing Exclusive Variant Cover. Art by Jed Dougherty, colors by Jason Millet Notes and references Category:Revolutionaries comics